chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reed "Red" Reed
Reed "Red" Reed is a character used by Pippy in World 5: The Formula. She possessed the ability of Conscious Mimicry and was 16 years old. She was a Pinehearst agent, and was working against Noah Gray, with whom she also had a relationship. Appearance "Red" was short and skinny, with naturally pale skin and plain blue eyes. She tended to wear heavy makeup, especially around her eyes. Her hair was long, well styled and dyed a light shade of red. Her nickname came from this hair colour. Personality "Red" was originally a happy and bubbly girl who needed a lot of attention. When she lost that attention, she lost a lot of herself. She became ruthless, a perfect weapon, distrusting and with a tendancy to show very little emotion. Abilities ]]"Red" had the ability of Conscious Mimicry, which meant that she could choose to mimic abilities from others nearby. The original owner of an ability wouldn't lose theirs, and usually wouldn't even know she'd copied it. However, the more she copied, the harder and more dangerous she would find it to cope with each individual ability. Before her death, she held 7 mimicked abilities. 'Mimicked Abilities' *Ability Sensing *Time And Space Manipulation *Seismic Burst *Weather Manipulation *Precognitive Visions *Telekinesis *Sense Manipulation Family *Father - Gregory Reed (deceased) *Mother - Annabel Palmer *Halfsisters- Katherine Palmer, Jessica Palmer *Legal guardian - Mary Wilks History "Red"'s mother left before she turned 2 years old, leaving her to be raised alone by her father. She manifested when she was 14 years old, at the same time as her father did. Because of this, she immediately learned of the potential of her ability. Her father got engaged to Sasha Robson at around the time, but this engagement soon fell through when the woman realised what they both could do. Her father took "Red" to Pinehearst as soon as they first contacted him, and they trained her as an agent, encouraging her to take more and more abilities. This led to her overloading on the abilities, going into a coma and nearly dying, also losing all of the abilities she'd mimicked before. They were more careful with her afterwards. Her father died of a heart attack months afterwards, and after this "Red" changed again, becoming ruthless and the perfect weapon and agent. She was given the mission of killing the future version of Noah Gray, but instead he seemed to have managed to persuade her to change sides, and work secretly with him to undermine Pinehearst. However, Pinehearst eventually became suspicious when her mission success rate began falling, and decided to test her loyalties. They gave her a list of prisoners to kill, including Noah's aunt, Andrea Maxxted. Noah had asked "Red" for help in freeing his aunt. However, when Noah and his half-sister Kaylee Bishop raided Pinehearst to do so, they discovered Andrea dead, and were told it'd been "Red" who'd killed her. Noah confronted "Red" over this and killed her over the betrayal, but she released a seismic burst and killed him too. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters